


I’ll Be Your Slave, But I Can’t Be Your Savior

by PercyVQuinnIV



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, BD&DSM, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Brothels, D&D, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Explicit Sexual Content, Half-orc, Heavy BDSM, Homebrew Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Original Character(s), Original D&D Character(s)/Original D&D Character(s) - Freeform, Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s)/Original Dungeons & Dragons Character(s) - Freeform, Original Player Characters, Past Rape/Non-con, Rope Bondage, Shibari, Tiefling Biology, Tieflings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyVQuinnIV/pseuds/PercyVQuinnIV
Summary: After his harrowing experience with a demon gang, Percy seeks out comfort by hiring Valluu, expert ropemaster at the inn, for a scene. But can Percy keep a lid on his emotions, or will he be forced to explain to his lover what he's been doing on his quests?
Kudos: 1





	I’ll Be Your Slave, But I Can’t Be Your Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, it's the longest sex scene I've written so far! This is a follow-up to [Lying is the Most Fun a Demon Can Have Without Taking Your Clothes Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23307175) and takes place after the party returns from the Tomb of Diderius. But it works as a stand-alone piece as well!

Percy knew he shouldn’t be here. Everyone in his adventuring party was due at a meeting with the Council tomorrow morning, where they had to explain why Varram the White had disappeared into the Serpent Hills, and why they had returned from a second quest without a Dragon Mask in their possession.  
But here he was, sitting at the bar of Mama Breena’s, swirling his 5th glass of liquor while he waited for his appointment with Valluu, one of the Inn’s most-requested “entertainers,” and certainly the most skilled ropemaster in Waterdeep. He’d seen a reedy elf come down the stairs half an hour ago from Val’s quarters, his wrists criss-crossed with a rope’s indentation, so the escort was probably getting cleaned up now. Good. Percy needed the man tonight. He needed to not think and the liquor was only barely managing to help with that.  
Navigating the Tomb of Diderius was a nightmare that had only served to push his allies further away. His company seemed to be the only ones in the Sword Coast who were strong enough, and actually _willing,_ to help defeat the Cult of the Dragon. But Percy insisted on following a secret passage that he’d hoped would help them use the scrying pool against the cult. Maybe it would have, if he’d had the support of his party. But he didn’t, he’d gone anyway, by himself, and while he-   
Percy visibly shuddered at the bar.  
While he… was ambushed, the idiots he was traveling with decided to destroy the scrying pool. Their best chance of knowing where the Wyrmspeaker and the mask were, gone.   
The sorcerer shook his head, recognizing that his thoughts were beginning to spin like the contents of his glass. How long had it been since Val was presumably done? Percy leaned over to check the large clock behind the Inn’s desk. 40 minutes now?  
Screw it. He was going up.   
He made his way up the stairs and down the hall, noticing his steps were somewhat unsteady. The drink had done a decent job of drowning out the usual abuses that Tiamat whispered to him from his amulet, but his thoughts remained stormy. Maybe he hadn’t so much drowned the goddess out as much as his self-destructive thought patterns just didn’t need any of Her usual help tonight. He longed for compassion, something he couldn’t give himself. He simply couldn’t wait a moment longer to see Valluu. He raised his hand to knock-  
“Percy!” the door swung open and a tan, burly half-orc, half-elf stepped out. The room’s candlelight silhouetted him against the door, of which his head nearly grazed the frame. As usual, the black shirt he wore was mostly unbuttoned to show the full landscape of his chest, which gleamed with perfumed oil at a shine that matched the light bouncing off his orcish fangs. He drew his favorite client into his massive arms.  
“I was just about to come down to get you.”  
“I couldn’t wait,” Percy felt his knees go weak as he sank into the embrace. A shadow crossed his mind as he realized it was the first desired contact he’d had in over three weeks, so different from the demons that-  
Percy dropped to his knees in front of Val, shoved the rest of that thought to the back of his mind.  
“I’m yours tonight. Own me.”  
“Hmm… Eager, aren’t you?”  
Val grabbed him by the throat and pulled Percy fully into the room, swinging the door shut and then pinning him against it with a kiss. The smaller man moaned with pleasure as he fought for air and squirmed against Valluu’s weight, but found himself hoisted up and held against the door instead. Val pushed his tongue into his mouth, teased him by thrusting his hips gently, until both men had grown half-hard under their clothes. The Dom decided to withdraw from Percy’s mouth and let him breathe, and he carried the tiefling over to his bed with a playful grin.  
“It’s good to see you,” he murmured in Percy’s ear before dumping him on the mattress.  
Percy had been undone by this man plenty of times, but it was only when Val expressed affection that he ever blushed. His cheeks flushed red as he undid the ties on his pants. How he absolutely craved this man’s spirit, needed him as a wound needs a healer’s hand. It wasn’t for erotic release, or even to drown his sorrows with sex and booze, but to remind him that the world still held light that was worth fighting an entire cult and its goddess to preserve. But Percy’s emotions, in times like these, were dangerous for Val.  
“You too,” was all he whispered, “I missed you.”  
Val helped free Percy from his clothing, and purred with approval as he admired the way his charge’s violet skin shone in the candlelight. He rolled Percy onto his side, looped two lengths of rope over his wrists, and in one motion pulled them tightly above the tiefling’s head. Percy squeaked in surprise as his whole body was yanked forward. He watched helplessly as Val’s hands made their way down, tracing his taut muscles, tilting his head up for a kiss, squeezing his throat, digging nails into his back and inner thigh. Percy writhed under all of this, leaning into Val’s every touch and growing harder with each one. He was so pliant, so in need, that he simply let Val do what he wanted with him. There were other nights he was more of a brat, demanding Val hit him, hit harder and hissing after each blow, _Aww, did you think that hurt?_ But this night, he wasn’t here to contest his willpower against Val’s. He was here to be used, cleansed of demonic claws with fresh bruises. Val’s hands felt so good. His weight on Percy was warm and tender, and the texture of his clothed body against Percy’s bare skin felt amazing. The tiefling reveled in his touches, he wanted to _drown_ in him.  
Val could sense it by how quickly Percy succumbed to him. The sorcerer’s moans were intoxicating, his charred-spices scent filled Val’s nose and he was almost at his full length, despite the fact that they hadn’t done much binding at all. The escort knew what Percy wanted, but where was the fun in that…? He leaned into the demon-man’s ear, bit it and heard a gasp of ectasy escape from his lips.   
“You said you were mine tonight, yes?” Val asked.  
“Whatever you want from me, take it.”  
Val grabbed Percy’s hair and wrenched him back, forcing his prisoner to make eye contact with him. Percy barely managed to not flinch- his partner’s grip echoed the injury he’d acquired on his last quest.  
“Then I’m going to push you. You remember your safe words?”  
“Red, yellow, green,” the smaller man gasped as he felt Val’s hands trace the three ridges of his cock. They were simple, a reference to the roadway banners that hung in Waterdeep.  
“Good,” Val growled. Without releasing his grip, he pulled the tiefling into a kneeling position, then shoved his face into the mattress. Percy relished the rough treatment, biting his lip to keep from whimpering.  
“Keep that head down. And keep these back.” He loosened the ropes around the man’s wrists enough to arrange them at the small of his back, just above his tail, and began to spiral the ropes back around, and up his arms. As he passed the rope around for the first tie, he felt the tiefling tense, anticipating the rope’s tension against his skin.  
Val smacked him lightly on the ass.   
“Quit fidgeting. I can’t finish this knot.”  
“Hnnnngh,” was Percy’s only response, muffled by the mattress. His tail still twitched.  
“Hmm, you need some motivation?” Percy felt the ropes go slack for a moment and heard Val rustling in his bedside drawers.  
_Krrrrk!_  
The riding crop bit into Percy’s flesh, wringing a cry from the captive.  
“Hold _still,_ ” Valluu rumbled into his ear, his baritone voice curling around Percy’s thoughts as the rope entwined his plaything’s body.  
Another strike, and stinging heat blossomed across the tiefling’s upper back and tied arms. Percy ground his teeth and tried his best to keep still as Val finished the first knot. It was agony resisting the urge to moan or grind against him, but as he felt the knot fasten, and Val murmured words of praise in his ears, it became suddenly so worth it. Percy was glad his face was buried in the bed, and he didn’t need to be embarrassed by the tears springing to his eyes. He could lie to himself, pretend it was the adrenaline or that one of Val’s smacks was unexpectedly harsh, but it was Val’s pride in him that ate at his heart. He took a huge breath, inhaling through his nose, and as he exhaled let himself melt into the mattress, into Val’s bonds, and into a blissful oblivion punctuated by sensation. The second knot manifested as he did, guided by Valluu’s skilled hands. As the third finished, he whimpered slightly with anticipation and received another smack for his trouble. He whined and flexed his wrists against his bonds, enjoying the feel of the jute against his skin.  
“Hmm, don’t get too excited now,” Val said as he began to wrap another rope around his ankle, “We’re only just getting started.”  
Val weaved layers of rope from his ankle upwards, fastening thighs to calves and trapping Percy in this kneeling position. He paused before each knot to appreciate his work so far, and the swish of the crop accompanied each glance. Delicate, agonized whimpers rose up from his captive as Percy desperately tried to keep himself together and keep still as the ropemaster worked him over. Minutes felt like hours as coarse restraints passed over and around him, and finally Val could take a step back and look at his beautiful bundle, undone and in ecstasy. His slave’s cock was tucked neatly between his legs and chest, completely inaccessible. It was dripping on the mattress, aching for Val’s touch and twitching every moment it was refused.  
His bare ass was on display though. Val knelt behind Percy and drew him close, letting him feel the rough, loose cotton of the escort’s pants. The tiefling shivered with need as he felt how close his lover was to him. He could feel Val’s erection beneath his waistband as he gently ground against him. Slowly, Val undid the remaining buttons of his shirt. He wasn’t in any hurry.  
“Hold this for me,” he grunted, and pulled the tiefling’s head up, then used the shirt to gag him. The sorcerer moaned and his tail curled around Val’s hips, drawing his infuriatingly clothed lower body even closer.  
“Hrrrrm,” Val chuckled, lubricating from a jar on his nightstand, “Gods, you’re an animal tonight.”  
His left hand grabbed Percy’s hips, steadying him. Lazily, his other hand moved down the small of the man’s back, and waited for a final, pleading moan.   
Percy’s ragged cry didn’t disappoint either of them. Val’s fingers invaded the tiefling, gave him just a taste of what he so desperately wanted. Gods, being stretched felt so good. Being filled and _used_ like this, being helpless to stop Val or pleasure himself, while he could feel his desperate, throbbing cock bouncing uselessly between his thighs, this denial was almost enough to make him cum just like this. He gyrated on Val, wanting as much of the man as he could get.  
“Yeah? You like rutting on me like this?” Val snarled in his ear, “You like being used like this? Getting fucked like a bitch in heat?”  
The tiefling’s whine broke into a kneeing, high-pitched scream. He buried his head back in the pillows, just so he could scream with abandon and not worry about anyone knocking on Val’s walls.  
Val paid attention to his client’s reactions. Percy's tail twitched and drew in, closer to his body. His talons pulled the bindings at his ankles taut, and he was diverting a lot of energy into the strangled cries coming from between the pillows. His tight entrance shuddered around Val’s fingers. A color that shouldn’t be there caught his eye and he pulled his fingers out slightly, saw blood.  
Percy could absolutely feel this. He was so tense. So why…?  
Val leaned over him, petting the tiefling’s hair with his other hand. In his best low, reassuring voice he asked, “Hey, you remember you can always use your safe signals right?”  
Percy’s face was flushed, drenched in sweat as he bucked against Val’s fingers. He managed to choke out a brief “uh-huh.”  
Val directed his attention to Percy’s bound hands, clenched into tight fists. His knuckles were lavender, nearly white. He was much too stiff, this had to be more pain than pleasure. Val technically shouldn’t stop unless his clients used their safe words or gestures, but Percy wasn’t just a client, and Val knew him well enough to know this was more than he should be taking. The last thing he wanted to do was fuck him if he was this raw. It didn’t seem like Percy wanted to stop though…  
Very well, Val would have to play a little rough to make sure his client didn’t hurt himself.  
“Little slut,” he growled into the tiefling’s ear, “I’m tired of your noise. Come here.”  
His hand shifted and instead of petting Percy’s hair suddenly he was clutching it. He ripped his shirt from Percy’s mouth and flipped the man on his back. Percy barely had time to moan before Val’s cock was being shoved down his throat. The Dom kept it there, refusing to throatfuck him.  
“Show me your safe sinal,” he commanded. Percy rolled his eyes defiantly and whacked his tail on the bed in three rhythmic thumps, bobbing along Val’s shaft determinedly.   
“That’s it,” Val breathed, “Good boy. Now, give me a show.” He let himself slide down Percy’s throat. The tiefling practically swallowed him, he let Val in and relished the constricting feeling of oxygen slipping away from his brain.  
At the same moment Val leaned down and finally took hold of Percy’s cock. His fingers were instantly coated in the man’s precum and he glided over its surface. His prisoner’s back arched and he howled with gratitude, threatening to cum in that instant. Then Val ran his thumb over Percy’s balls, making the sorcerer shudder. His cries travelled from his full throat, along Val’s shaft and echoed his pleasure back into his lover. Val’s knees threatened to buckle. The pain he must have been feeling moments ago certainly didn’t put a damper on Percy’s enthusiasm. He definitely _had_ been pushing through the pain earlier, but he’d also been enjoying himself. Even now, he was relishing the taste of Val, taking him all the way to the hilt with every thrust.  
Val stole glances at his submissive’s body as he moaned encouragement. Percy’s inner right thigh sported wicked claw marks that were barely scabbed over, and it looked like there was bruising along both thighs and his entrance. Now that he was on his back in the bright candlelight of the room, Val also noticed what looked like matching claw marks across his neck and the side of his face. What the hell had happened? How could anyone have treated him so irresponsibly? He felt a lump catch in his throat, and anger flared in his heart. Then the tiefling flicked his eager tongue across the head of his cock, and Valluu’s attention snapped back to the pleasure. He glanced at the tiefling sucking on him and found himself making eye contact. Oops, he’d been caught snooping.   
He wasn’t sure what Percy had been up to on his travels, but it was clear that the last person to handle him didn’t know enough about what they were doing to avoid hurting him. He wasn’t going to make things worse by fucking him. Luckily, Percy was so unraveled that it should be easy to make him cum.  
“Nngh, good boy. I want to give you a present,” Valluu gripped Percy by the hair and sped up his thrusting. A squeak of surprise made its way out of his prisoner before the tiefling adjusted himself and let his throat go slack. His eyes rolled back at the pleasure of being used. Val’s usual careful movements gave way to the rapid pummeling of a man who’s about to finish, and his ecstasy poured out of him in thick, strong bursts. Percy was a good slave, and took it all without gagging. But before he had the chance to swallow and gasp for air, Val’s hand was in his mouth. He nearly choked with surprise, and looked up at his Dom with questioning eyes.  
“You didn’t think you were going to get to _keep_ that, did you?” Val withdrew his hand, now soaked in his own cum and Percy’s juices, and ran it up the sorcerer’s shaft. It was his turn. With a cry, Percy collapsed back on the mattress and watched helplessly as Val stroked him. The rest of his body howled with fatigue as he strained against the ropes, but his rebellious cock stood at attention for Val, begging for release and bargaining the rest of Percy’s stamina away. His captor was finally allowing him to cum, and when orgasm washed over him it left rainbow sparks dancing in his vision.  
Percy lay there trembling for a while, breathing heavily. Val let him recover before he began removing the bindings. After a while, Percy lifted his head to murmur his thanks, and the escort merely nodded and stroked the man’s hair before continuing his work. Then he brought water for both of them, and only then did he crawl into bed and curl around the tiefling. They stayed like that until the sand in the hourglass on Val’s nightstand ran out.  
“That’s your time, unfortunately,” Val sighed, “I have to go help Breena with security.”  
Val playfully pushed Percy out of bed, and took a moment to watch the man as he _prestidigitated_ himself clean and got dressed in the flickering light. There was no conversation - there didn’t always have to be - but shadows still hung behind his eyes. Instead of Percy’s usual chatter, or the sleepy bleariness Val’s submissive clients sometimes showed as they made their way back to reality, there was silence.  
“Percy, what’s wrong?”  
The sorcerer did his best to seem casual as he shrugged on his robes, “Nothing. Why?”  
“You just seem sort of quiet. And, er… When I was inside you, I saw blood.”  
The tiefling was silent as he reached for his pants.  
“Percy,” Valluu persisted, “You can’t push yourself like you did tonight. It’s dangerous.”  
“It’s what I’m paying you for isn’t it?”  
Val was up before he could register that he’d lost his temper, and Percy suddenly found himself pinned to the wall before he could get his leg in his pants.  
“Listen,” Val snarled, his nose inches away from Percy’s own, “I will not stand by while you destroy yourself.”  
“You don’t get to make that decision,” Percy hissed, trying to pry Val’s hands off of him, “I don’t need you babysitting me, and if you won’t fuck me as hard as I need you to, I can find someone _else._ ”  
Val was silent. He’d learned not to speak when he was angry. But he couldn’t help his eyes widening with a fury kindled by betrayal. Percy had to know they meant more to one another than that by now.  
Percy’s face was unreadable. He looked away and brushed Val’s hands off of him, then resumed dressing.  
“Fine,” Val growled after an uncomfortable silence, “If you can find a brute who you can pay to rape you, I suppose that’s your business.”  
“Oh, I didn’t need to pay them-” Percy’s voice broke as he spat his retort.  
Val looked over at the tiefling, noticed his hands were shaking as he fumbled with the ties on his waistband. This spite was coming from a place of fear.  
“Oh gods,” he breathed, taking a step towards him, all anger dissolved, “Percy, I’m so sorry-”  
“Did you know demons have spines on their cocks?” Percy was frenetic, his voice rough and high-pitched as he relived memories he’d been trying to bury for the last few days, “Like a tomcat! Wanna know how I found that out?!”  
“Percy-”  
“ _Do you?!_ ” the demon man’s tail lashed around himself as he backed up and met the wall, then sunk against it, “Because my adventuring party certainly didn’t care.”  
Percy clenched onto the sleeves of his robes as he trembled against the wall. His face was hidden as he stared down at - or past - the floor, but his cheeks looked wet. Val stopped moving towards him. He sat on the bed, minimizing the space he took up.  
“I care,” he murmured, “I do. Please, Percy. Tell me.”  
“I- tried to look for a book by myself, I took a wrong turn and ended up on the other side of the door the demons were guarding, and Val they- they-” his words collapsed into heaving sobs.  
“Do you need to sit down?” Val patted the space on the bed next to him. Percy shuffled over, sat with his head in his hands.  
“May I touch you?”  
A nod.  
“Shh,” Val cradled Percy against his chest, “I’ve got you.”  
“I’m sorry,” the tiefling managed to say between sobs, “I know I should have waited until I healed but I could still feel their claws all over me. I felt so dirty and I needed you to erase their marks, I wanted to think of you when I hurt, not of _fucking_ Razrath and his Avernus goons.”  
Val continued to simply hold him. Percy felt the elf-orc’s jaw clench as he heard Razrath’s name. Guilt washed over him. Val didn’t need to know the demon’s name, didn’t need to be angry that he wasn’t there to protect him. Not that he could protect him. Val was a civilian, if Percy couldn’t stand up to the demons that had assaulted him, then Val would have fared far worse. And the less he knew about the cult Percy was fighting, the safer he was. Percy’s very presence in his life was a danger for this man, which was why he’d never dared to say how much he really meant to him. Though, he’d gone too far earlier...  
“I’m sorry for what I said, you didn’t deserve that. I don’t deserve _you._ You’re- more to me than just someone I can pay and get off with.”   
“Thank you,” Val replied, petting his hair, “And you _do_ deserve me.”  
“I don’t. Everything I just told you puts you in danger.”  
“To hell with that,” Val cooed, “You’re a brilliant man, you’re doing something really good and important. I’m happy to deal with whatever comes my way if I can support you.”  
“Heh,” Percy chuckled ruefully, “If I WAS good, I would have been strong enough to stop any of this from happening in the first place. But I don’t think there are really any good people left in the world. We’re all just… making decisions based on what the lesser evil is. And the warriors in my party who refuse to choose between those just put us farther behind. They destroyed the scrying pool and we lost track of the White Wyrmspeaker…” The sorcerer took another shuddering breath as tears threatened to return.  
“And I let it happen! I shouldn’t have gone off by myself. It was stupid and selfish and if it was only me that paid for it, that would have been _fine._ But then the world is going to suffer for it and I- I don’t know why I’m still here.”  
“Hey,” Val took his chin in his hands, “The world could be on fire and it would still be a better world for having you in it.”  
“The world _will_ be on fire if I don’t stop this,” Percy sobbed.  
Val didn’t have a reply for that, so instead he gathered Percy back into his arms.  
“Stay here tonight,” he asked, “Next part of my shift is helping Breena get everyone out and then close up. But I’ll be back in a couple hours. I- I want to sleep next to you, and you sound like you could use it.”  
“I have to wake up early for the Council meeting tomorrow.”  
“I can get up early.”  
The tiefling heaved a last, shuddering breath. His weight relaxed against Valluu and he let himself be defeated.  
“Okay,” he murmured.  
Percy didn’t drift off to sleep when Val left. He stayed up for the next few hours with his journal, sketching out notes for his speech the next morning. After a few hours the elf-orc returned and got cleaned up, then climbed into bed and encircled him. Percy _prestidigitated_ the candles out, and lay there in the dark listening to his lover’s breathing become deep and even as he drifted off to sleep.  
“I can’t save _you_ ,” he whispered, “What the hell am I supposed to do about the rest of the world?”


End file.
